La toute dernière traversée du désert
by atlasjcrane
Summary: [DRABBLES] Les toutes dernières tribulations d'un pauvre coyote dans sa triste quête d'un amour impossible.


L'étendue désertique du Sud-Ouest américain est habitée depuis la nuit des temps par une folle course-poursuite qui n'en finit pas de finir. Loin devant, il y a le « Speedii forcis ». Loin derrière, il y a le « Frustratus-lover ».

Ce matin-là, Vil Coyote lut dans le journal qu'ACME venait de fermer. Ça y'est. On y était. C'était fini. Il savait bien qu'un jour ça arriverait. Le monde allait mal au dehors. Au dehors, du désert dans lequel il vivait, quoi. Mais jamais il ne s'était attendu à ce que ça passe aussi vite.

Ce matin-là, Vil Coyote avait reçu onze nouveaux colis ACME. Les onze derniers. Il ignorait ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Pour dire vrai, il ne les commandait pas ces colis, il les recevait c'est tout. Il les recevait et les utilisait, parce que c'était fait pour ça, pas vrai ? Pour qu'on les utilise, non ? Les onze derniers. Comme c'était les tout derniers, il devrait les utiliser à bon escient. Il se demandait vers qui se tourner après pour trouver des gadgets. Il pensait sérieusement à se renseigner auprès de WAYNE ENTERPRISES, il avait d'ailleurs déjà commandé quelques brochures. Juste pour voir. Bien sûr, ça ne vaudrait jamais ACME. Rien ne vaudrait jamais ACME. Cette manière qu'ils avaient tout le temps, de toujours tout foiré. Elle serait toujours copiée. Mais jamais elle ne serait égalée.

Ce matin-là, Vil Coyote décida d'ouvrir le premier colis. Il y avait dedans, un autre colis dans lequel il y avait un autre colis dans lequel il y avait un autre colis et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que ça face quinze colis et qu'au final au bout de la course, il n'y ait qu'un vulgaire feutre noir et qu'une bouteille avec d'inscrit dessus « Tonus + ». Classique. Vil Coyote n'avait pas besoin de manuel pour ce coup-là. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Vil Coyote vida d'un trait la bouteille de « Tonus + », prit une corde, l'attacha autour d'un rocher et le traîna un petit moment dans le désert soulevant au passage des petits nuages de poussière sableux. Sans aucun effort.

Il arriva à l'entrée d'un canyon, entra dans ce même canyon en continuant de tirer le rocher avec la corde, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la sortie du canyon où il s'arrêta pour réfléchir. Il sentait ses muscles se tendre de plus en plus en lui et lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil à son poitrail, il constata qu'il avait triplé de volume. Il ressemblait maintenant à Martian Manhunter quand ce dernier mange trop d'Oréos. Il n'eut donc aucun problème à soulever le gigantesque rocher, à mains nues et à le placer à la sortie du canyon en question. De là, il sortit de nulle part le feutre noir du colis et entreprit de dessiner un tunnel sur le rocher. Il n'eut pas grandes difficultés à le faire, il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Puis, il décida de se cacher dans un coin du canyon derrière un rocher moyen, mais rien à faire, sa tête dépassait quand il se mettait derrière. Ses biscotos avaient encore triplés de volume, ils ne cessaient de grossir, grossir, grossir et grossir encore, si bien qu'avant même que « Bip Bip » n'arrive Vil était devenu trop grand et trop gros pour être contenu dans le canyon ! Le canyon explosa et le plan de notre protagoniste tomba à l'eau. Bon, on ne pouvait pas dire que ce tout dernier point soit une nouveauté...

\- Biiip-biiip !

L'oiseau rare passa à toute vitesse au milieu des débris du canyon, alors que Vil ne cessait de grossir, grossir, grossir et grossir encore ! Ayant visiblement remarqué un truc pas net, Bip Bip revint sur ses pas et s'arrêta net devant le colosse qu'était devenu le coyote et sortit de nulle part un panneau qui disait,

« Il ne te manque plus que tout une tripotée de building et une belle blonde, King-Kong ! »

Bip-bip repartit et revint avec une épingle à nourrice qu'il planta dans le gros orteil du coyote qui faisait maintenant la taille de l'oiseau.

\- Biiip-biiip !

Il était repartit.

Le gros Vil Coyote se dégonfla à partir de l'orteil et sous la pression de l'air s'envola dans les airs, au loin, du côté des nuages.

Le coyote soupira en son for intérieur. C'était à prévoir. L'existence qu'il menait était devenue si prévisible. A tel point qu'il commençait à se lasser de toute cette mascarade. Qu'est-ce qu' ACME avait bien pu lui envoyer d'autre pour sa dernière fournée ?

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

Ceci est la première drabble d'une série de quelques drabbles qui ne devrait pas tarder à suivre. N'hésitez pas à rewievez mes p'tits géocoucou!


End file.
